Whiskey Lullaby
by BabySkaggers88
Summary: This is a song fic based off the song "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Allsion Krauss. This is also my first fic so sorry if it sucks. Rated R for safety. Hope you enjoy. Please Review!


"When you come back, we will start our family then." Hermione said as Harry Potter held her. He had to go and fight in the wars against Voldemort. "Alright, when I get back."

About a year later 

Harry was so glad that Dumbledore gave him a break. After almost a full year of fighting and getting so close then Voldemort escapes their grasps. And then a year without seeing his only love. Being apart from her hurt Harry so much. Not being able to touch her and hold her. But now he has a break and he can do everything he every wanted to do with her. A night out on the town, sharing a romantic dinner together, holding each other and never letting go.

It was a surprise. Harry didn't tell Hermione about his coming home. He wanted to see the look on his face when she saw him. He started walking in to the house.

"Hermione" Harry shouted. "Hey 'Mione, where are you at?" Then Harry heard giggling from the bedroom. He started to walk up to her bedroom and opened the door.

"Hermione, what are earth are you doing?" Harry asked as he was opening the door. Then what Harry saw, the thought he was going to die right then and their. Harry saw his beloved 'Mione in bed with another man.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Herm, why did you stop? Whatever the hell you were doing was so much better than what any of my other girlfriends have done with me." The question came from a strange guy Harry did not know.

"Why Hermione? Why did you do this? How could you do this to me?" Harry asked the woman whom he thought he knew. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The woman who he had trusted with his heart and soul. The woman who had found comfort in another man's arms. Harry turned to leave.

"Harry, just wait! I explain this. Please Harry don't leave!" Hermione shouted as she was trying to follow Harry before he left the house. But Harry did not want to hear her. He just wanted to leave.

_  
She put him out, _

_like the burning end of a midnight cigarette, _

_she broke his heart_

Harry decided to not take a break. He just went back to the war. He fought like he never fought before. He never gave up. People tried talking to him, but he would not listen to them. The only thing Harry would do if he was not fighting was to get a bottle of the stongest whiskey and drink till he could no more.

Then the time came, when Harry and Voldemort had their final battle. Harry won. Everone close to Harry thought now with the war over, he will be back to his old self. He will find a nice girl and marry her and live happy ever after. But he didn't. Harry just spent his time in his house and his favorite bottle of whiskey._  
_  
_He spent his whole life trying to forget,_

_we watched him drink his pain away a little at a time but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind until the night.....  
_  
_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, _

_and finally drank away her memory, life is short but this time it was bigger, _

_than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow, _

_with a note that said I'll love her till I die, and when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
la la la la la la la la la la la  
la la la.....la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

Hermione didn't know what to do. She could only blame herself for what happened to Harry. So every night, Hermione went to the local bar/club, and brought home a new man and a new bottle of her favorite whiskey every night. And drank till she could no more.  
  
_  
The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself, _

_for years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath, s_

_he finally drank her pain away a little at a time but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night....  
_  
_  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory, life is short but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
  
We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life, and we layed her next to him beneath the willow, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
la la la la la la la la la la la la la la.........  
la la la la la la la la la la la la la la........._

The pastor just said he last words, and everyone was walking away. But a little girl turned around to look one last time. And there she saw what had to be the ghost of Harry and Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I'm sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you. Please 'Mione, forgive me for what I did to you?"

"I for give you Harry."

Then the little girl saw the too broken hearted lovers hug then disappear. Because they both had found peace with themselves and with eachother.

la la la la la la la la la la la la la la.....la la la la la la la la la la la la la la


End file.
